thelustexperiencefandomcom-20200216-history
2017-10-21
Summary [[Mason Silver|Mason ]]calls Megan and has her beg for his attention. Kortney periscopes about Morgan and her loyalties. Painting Activity Mason's Call to Megan Megan [http://thelustexperience.com/forums/topic/unreported-mason-call-that-a-thing-on-slack-10-21-2017/ posted about this call on the forum]: I don’t really actually want to share this at all but everything in my experience thus far has pointed in the direction of me owning my shit publicly and not trying to hide it. I tried to not talk about the Noah call back in July, and Noah posted the call himself. Noah called me out a couple of times to own my shit. There are other examples but seeing as I’ve recently been accused of talking about myself too much I want to make this as short as possible. Mason called yesterday afternoon. I was in rehearsal and stepped out when I got the call. As far as I can tell, nothing plot related happened whatsoever, otherwise I would have shared it right away. He told me that he was reading an old livejournal, one that is referenced in my blog, someone I used to be friends with about 15 years ago. He said something about the groups she was part of on LJ and read them – basically bdsm, poly, ethical sluts, etc. And I was like ok, we’ve arrived, we’re here, here we are. So I said “Mason, what do you want from me?” and he turned the question around “what do YOU want from ME?” I asked why he never could answer my questions and I don’t remember the whole thing very well but the answer was something to the effect of “you will get your answers in time.” At one point, he also repeated, slowly, “You. Will. Wait.” Just like from the first call. When he said he had to go, I said “don’t go.” And…he told me to beg. I was like, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I said “I’m at school right now, I’m on campus” and he said “I know you are.” And…I begged. Yup. And he stayed on the line. He wanted me to talk about why I was having such a hard time lately and basically tried to get me to open up which was…fucked up. He said he understood that I must be feeling alone and he was there for me (I’m paraphrasing badly probably). I said “yeah, when you feel like calling.” He said “be patient.” Which he has said in a recent call. He then said “I’ll see you soon Megan.” I asked what he meant by “see” me soon but he didn’t answer, and said “goodbye Megan.” I said “bye,” and his response was “you can do better than that.” So…I said “goodbye Mason,” and I think he said “that’s better,” or something, and then hung up. About 20 min after that was when a called me to Slack. A lot of you were there to see that bizarre exchange. A wanted to talk about the matter of an item they had in their possession – which everyone assumes is the photographs. When I said that I had already left rehearsal once for you guys and he responded “for us or for you?” the above call was the thing he was referring to. But A wanted my undivided attention, and I couldn’t give that at the moment because Chekov, so the whole thing had to wait, and blahblah denial, which had to be explained to me (and not by @mike, that’s usually his job). Later that night when I was able to give my undivided attention, of course, the thread wasn’t picked up (surprise, surprise). So about those photos. If you really have to know about these photos, ask me on Slack. If I can answer your question, I will. This was [[Mason Silver|Mason]]'s 15th call to Megan. After this call, [[@a]] called out Megan publicly on Slack and said they had to discuss an item they had in their possession (she assumed they meant the photos). Kortney's Periscope =